


How does it feel to enter a magical forest?

by Luscha2509



Category: magical creatures - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Care of Magical Creatures, Crying, Fantasy, Forests, Other, Sad, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscha2509/pseuds/Luscha2509
Summary: This is a little story I had to write for my English lesson and I thought I could publish it as well as it is a little fantasy story with some true aspects to it. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your opinion in the comments as I'm really insecure about it.





	How does it feel to enter a magical forest?

**“How does it feel to enter a magical forest?”**

  
Honestly? I never thought about this question before. But one day, my life took a 180 degree and I suddenly remembered this question one of my teacher asked us in school.

  
It was one of these days where I came home crying, because I once again got bullied in school. That day it was especially hard for me because even my so called best friend stood up against me and started making fun of me, together with my whole class.

  
When I came home, no one was there because my parents still had to work. I went into my room, lying on my bed and started to cry all over again. I started to question my life and whether it was still worth it or not. The thought kept getting darker and darker and I couldn’t stand it any longer. So I leaped up out of my bed and out of my house.

  
With nowhere to go I just run straight into the nearby woods. Deeper and deeper I ran into the forest, until I couldn’t run any longer and had to stop to take a deep breath. When I calmed down I started to look around me to realize that I didn’t knew where I was anymore. The forest no longer looked like the one I originally run into. It had a weird blue glow with little light particles flying through the air.

  
I started to look all around me, amazed by this unique atmosphere. It had something calming to it and I quickly felt myself relax, starting to forget the events from earlier this day. Suddenly I heard a strange noise coming from one of the nervy bushes which lead me to turn around. Without notice a little bunny then jumped out of the bushes coming directly up to my feet. Smiling I crouched down to its level and started petting it. Its fur was so soft and comforting that I almost started to cry again.

  
But the next thing that happened almost let me jump up into the air. This little bunny suddenly started speaking! It really hushed asked me why I looked like I was about to cry. Shaking my head and not grasping what is going on at all I hurriedly stood up, wanting to leave this forest immediately. But the same second, I turned around and tried to leave I came face to face with a beautiful white unicorn. Now wildly shaking my head I backed away, until the unicorn started to talk as well and I couldn’t keep walking. It almost felt as if the unicorn put a spell on me.

  
_“Please don’t leave. There is no reason to be scared of us. Bunny just wanted to make sure you are alright, as you really looked sad.”_ I looked at it as of it had a second head. That wouldn’t even be the craziest thing today. At this thought I almost started laughing but chose to rather question the unicorn.

  
_“You can talk? Wait no, I should rather ask, you are real?! I thought unicorns only exist in movies.”_ Cautiously the unicorn started to come my way.

  
_“That’s because humans want us to only live in movies.”_ Now standing right in front of me it nudged my arm with its head to make me pet it. Slowly I extended my hand and did exactly that, feeling its fluffy fur and smiling inwardly at its softness.

  
_“What do you mean humans want you to live in movies?”_ I still can’t believe I’m talking to animals, much less a unicorn. But here I am, questioning a unicorn.

  
_“They don’t believe in us, so we aren’t able to show ourselves, as this would only scare the humans.”_ The unicorn seems to look sad to which I look at him with sentiment. 

  
_“But you are different! You can talk to us and understand us! You believe in us! This is so exciting!”_ The little bunny is beside me now as well, jumping up and down excited.

  
_“Where am I? I don’t remember ever coming here before.”_

  
_“That’s because you haven’t. You were crying when you entered this forest, so out gods allowed you entrance.”_

  
_“But why?”_

  
_“Because they felt that you’re special. Your tears seemed genuine and not only platonic because you wanted something.”_ I almost started laughing at this remark.

  
_“Special? Me? The only special thing about me is my dumbness in always trusting the wrong people and getting hurt time and time again.”_ The unicorn looked like it shook its head.

  
_“You are wrong. You are special and you have a really pure heart. I can feel that. And if the people around you don’t see that or even make fun of you because of that, then they aren’t the ones you should surround yourself with.”_ The bunny now jumped even higher as if it says it agrees with what the unicorn says.

  
_“Please believe us! Your ability to communicate with us just shows how pure your heart is.”_ Before I can say anything to this there is another new voice speaking up.

  
_“They are right. Because only human with a pure heart are able to talk to animals and are granted entrance into these woods. You could call it your quirk, as there aren’t many people who are able to talk to us.”_ Hearing this new voice, I turned around into its direction, seeing a beautiful brown hawk sitting on a big brunch of a huge tree. I looked at all three of them, starting to smile a bit.

  
Even if this situation is completely insane, I still want to believe them. But before I could say anything more to them my head started to hurt really bad, which is why I had to close my eyes to endure this pain. When I opened them again, I was lying on top of my bed. Shocked my eyes got wide.

  
_“A dream? But it felt so real. And I don’t even remember falling asleep.”_ Staring at my ceiling I recalled the dream in my head. At the end I started to remember the question one of my teacher asked us in class before.

  
_**“How does it feel to enter a magical forest?”** _

  
I finally found an answer to this question. It felt magical, peaceful and really special. The animals are right. I am special in my own way and if other people can’t see that, then they aren’t the ones I should surround myself with. I just have to patiently wait a little bit longer for the people who really understand me to come along. I finally found my will to live again. Thanks to a dream I believe was real.

  
Even if others don’t believe in magic and unicorns, I do and I can confidentially say that these magical creatures saved my life. I don’t know where I would be today if this life changing experience I had a few years ago wouldn’t have happened. All I know is that we all need something to believe in, something that keeps us going. As long as we have this, no one can take us down. 


End file.
